Christopher Kurowski
Real Name: Christopher Kurowski Case: Lost Son Location: England Date: 1952 Case Details: Christopher Kurowski is the son of Helena and Apolinary Kurowski and brother of Mechelle Kurowski. Helena had previously married an infantryman who was later killed by the Nazis. She was taken prisoner and forced to be a nurse in a German POW camp for six years. Shortly before the end of the war, a German soldier helped her to escape. She was in Austria, then occupied by the Allies, when Apolinary picked her up. He cared for her; they fell in love and were married. The Kurowskis stayed in Austria and in October 1946, adopted Christopher. Within a month, they moved to England to be in a refugee camp. Apolinary worked as a mechanic; Mechelle was born in 1950. Her only memory of Christopher involved them having fun and playing in their yard. The Kurowskis wanted to emigrate to the United States. However, the process took several months. Another family in the camp was more successful. The father asked the Kurowskis if Christopher could go with them. They agreed because they wanted him to start school there. Helena was hesitant, but Apolinary insisted that he would get a better education there. Weeks passed as Helena and Apolinary waited for their visas. Outlandish rumors began to spread through the camp. Helena soon became too afraid to go to the United States. The Kurowskis made the decision to withdraw their visas. They asked the other family to send Christopher back to them. However, they claimed that he had settled in the United States and did not want to send him back. Apolinary went to the Polish Consulate in an attempt to get Christopher back. However, all of his adoption papers and other records were sent there, so it was impossible for the Kurowskis to get him back. For years, they sent letters to the other family, however, they never received a response. In 1966, when Mechelle turned sixteen, she decided that she would find Christopher. She wrote a letter to the American embassy. Two months later, she received a reply from Christopher. He said that he had been drafted and was in Vietnam. He also said that he was now going by the name "Stan Smith". She wrote him back, but the Kurowskis never heard from him again. In 1973, Mechelle moved to the United States. After Apolinary died, Helena also moved there. Sadly, she also passed away in April 1992. Her dying wish was that her children would someday be reunited. Christopher and michelle reunion.jpg|Mechelle and Christopher reunited christopher and mechelle.jpg Extra Notes: This case first aired on the October 13, 1993 episode. Results: Solved. After this case reaired in 1996, Christopher's adopted sister, Rose, called the telecenter. He, whose adopted name is Christopher Bugajewski, is now living in New York; a month later, he and Mechelle were reunited at her home in Houston, Texas. At the reunion, she met his wife, Ellen, and he met her husband, Derek, their children, and grandchildren. Links: * Brother is missing in red tape cloud * Show solves mystery of siblings' separation ---- Category:England Category:1952 Category:Solved Category:Lost Loves Category:Adoption Cases